


One out of a Hundred

by allipl04



Series: Haikyuu Characters x Reader [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Oikawa Tooru Being an Asshole, Slow Burn, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allipl04/pseuds/allipl04
Summary: Oikwawa Y/N, model, actor, and little sister of Oikawa Toru. After being home schooled for most your life, your parents decide to have to you go to school with your brother, at Kitagawa First.Your brother mange's to convince you to be their volleyball manager, and that's where you meet him. Kageyama Tobio; a genius setter who your brother is not find of. So he tells you to stay away from him. But staying away only causes more pain, seeing that Kageyama was your first ever friend.But what will your brother think when he finds out that you and Kageyama are dating.**********Updates every Thursday & Friday.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Characters x Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180409
Kudos: 4





	1. Famous Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thanks for checking out my fan fic. I post a new chapter every Friday.  
> Have fun reading. I hope you like it

Oikawa Y/N, little sister to the one and only Oikawa Toru.

Yeah, that would be me. Up until recently I was home schooled. But after a series of arguments with my parents, I gave up trying to convince them to keep me home schooled.

My older brother Toru has always been popular, but mostly with girls. And his popularity started way before he started playing volleyball.

It started when I was about two, Toru was four and our sister Asami was ten. It apparently happened when our parents took us to the park one afternoon. Toru and Asami were playing with friends and I was playing with my toys on a picnic blanket, when a modeling agent approach my parents.

The agent asked my parents if they were interested in modeling for me and my siblings. My parents were skeptical at first, but once the agent handed them a business card, they knew it was real.

The agent was from a top modeling agency in Tokyo. About a week after that encounter, we went to Tokyo to check out the modeling agency. They told my parents that they would love to have me and my siblings model for them.

So, our parents agreed. And ever since then we’ve been modeling. We’ve modeled for a bunch of clothing lines, and we’ve even done some commercials.

Then one day our agents came to us saying that we were offered a role in a movie, and we all happily agreed. And that’s what made the Oikawa name truly famous. That movie set us up for a ton more offers from directors and clothing lines.

After a while Toru ended up asking our parents if he could quit being home school and attend an actual school. Apparently, Iwaizumi Hajime; A childhood and modeling friend of Toru’s was going to attend Kitagawa First a middle school not too far from our house. Toru begged and pleaded out parents for weeks to let him attend school, instead of being home schooled. So, to stop Toru’s whines, and complaints they agreed to let him go to school with Iwaizumi.

And that brings us back to why I have to attend school with Toru. My parents thought it would be a good idea for me to make some friends. I told them I didn’t want to go to school with other kids, and that I was fine being home schooled but hey just didn’t listen.

I didn’t ever leave the house unless I had a photo shoot. So why the hell would I want to attend an actual school. This was going to be a nightmare, an actual nightmare


	2. Try to act normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its your first day of middle school with your Older brother Toru Oikawa.

“Y/N are you almost ready to go. Iwa-chan will be here soon.” I heard Toru yell from the kitchen

“No. I need help tying my bow.” I said as I continued to mess with it.

“Jeez, Y/N. How do ever expect to get noticed if you can’t dress correctly.” Toru said as he tied my bow.

“Well, what if I don’t want to get noticed. There was a reason on why we were home schooled.” I told him

“Well, home became too boring. It’s fun at school, you’ll see.” He patted my head and grabbed a slice of bread and put it in the toaster.

“Toru. I don’t want people to know who I am. I want them to like me for me. Not the me who’s an actor and model.” I said as I put on me socks. “And I like it here at home, where I can wear my own clothes and not some stiffy uniform.”

“Y/N, you can’t stay here all cooped in your room with your anime and video games. You need to meet actual people who aren’t famous.” Toru said as he placed a bowl of fruit in front of me. “And it’ll be a good experience. Maybe you’ll finally find a boyfriend.”

“Toru, your starting to sound like mom, and dad. Stop it.” I said as I began to eat my food.

A couple minutes later the intercom rang, saying that someone was here. “Oikawa-san, someone is here for you. Do you want me to let them in?” The receptionist asked.

“That must be Iwa-chan.” Toru said as he stood up to go to the intercom. “Yes, please. That would be great.” He told the lady.

So, here’s the thing. Since we’re famous, we have a ton of fans. Some ranging from the normal ‘I love your work’, to the ‘creepy stalker’ kind. So of course, our parents had to move us into a high security penthouse.

We lived on the top three floors of the building. You may be asked, why three. Well, the first floor is our living room, the kitchen and dining area along with a couple extra bedrooms. The second contains our bedrooms, and the third, well that’s our miscellaneous floor. So, it has a bunch of games and stuff along with a small cinema.

The pricks of being rich and famous right? I don’t hate being famous. In fact, I love it, but sometimes I wish I were just a normal kid.

The doorbell rang and Toru immediately ran to open it. “Good morning Iwa-chan.”

“Morning.” Iwaizumi said as he entered the house. “Morning Y/N. Ready for your first day of school?”

“No.” I said bluntly. “I don’t even want to go.”

“I feel you. But if anyone tries to mess with you, just come and tell me, and Ill help you out.” He said as he patted my head.

“Right. Anyway, I'm ready to go.” I stood up and rinse out my bowl before setting it in the sink.

“You got everything; you need?” My brother asked as he combed his fingers through my hair.

“Yes, I do. Can we go now. If I have to go to school, if prefer not being late.” I said pushing my brothers hand away.

“Okay then. Let’s go.” All three of us walked out of the house, and Toru made sure to lock the door.

After about a 20-minute walk we arrived at Kitagawa First. And almost immediately after we walk into the school gates we were surrounded by a bunch of girls. Apparently, they were my brothers fan girls.

So, I did the only logical to do. I grabbed my brother by the collar and dragged him away from all those girls. “Hey, Y/N let go. That hurts.” Toru whined as I dragged him across the courtyard.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t attract that much attention at 8:00 in the morning.” I scolded him. “May I remind you that I don’t want to be noticed.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it Y/N. I'm sure you’ll fit in fine. You just have to act normal.” Iwaizumi reassured me.

“Okay, I got this. I just have to try and act normal.”


	3. Volleyball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Toru ask you to be the volleyball team manager

As far as school goes. It was pretty similar to being home schooled, except I was in a school surrounded by people. For the most part no one paid any attention to me, which I was really glad about.

But some people on the other hand were so fast to rush over to me once they heard my name. I couldn’t tell if it was because of my brother or if it was because I'm well known. Either way I didn’t like the attention. Some were casual when they introduce themselves to me, which I was glad about. At least they treat me normally.

But the ones who surrounded me the most were girls who wanted me to introduce them to my brother. I guess they’ve been to some of his volleyball games, and they’re really big fans.

‘Oh great. Now I’ve got to deal with my brothers fan girls. Not how I wanted my first day to go.’ I thought to myself as I listen to the girls ramble about random shit.

When the bell for lunch rang, I stood up from my seat as quickly as I could and ran out of my classroom. I couldn’t handle another minute of listening to those girls talk. I swear I’ve never wanted to hit someone so badly in my life. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted my brother.

** To Nii-chan **

**-where are you**

** From Nii-chan **

**-I'm in the courtyard by the gym.**

**-What do you miss me already**

** To Nii-chan **

**-No**

**-I just want to punch you in the face really quick**

** From Nii-chan **

** ­ ** **-WHAT!?!**

**-Don’t punch me**

**-mom and dad will get mad if you damage my perfect face you know**

** To Nii-chan **

**-Well, guess what**

**-They better looking children than you**

**-I'm talking about me, btw**

** From Nii-chan **

**-Hey, that’s not true**

**-I'm way better looking than you.**

Now I really want to punch him in the face. I turned the corner to head towards the gym, and I bumped into something, or rather someone. “What the hell.” I said as I fell to the ground.

I looked up to see a boy standing in front of me. He was pretty tall, maybe around 5’7”. He had black hair, and really pretty dark blue eyes. “Are you okay?” he asked as he held out his hand.

“Y-Yeah. I should be fine.” I told him, as I grabbed his hand and stood up, dusting off my skirt.

“Well, that’s good.” The boy said with a small smile. “I'm sorry about bumping into you. I guess I didn’t see you come around the corner.”

“No, it’s okay. I wasn’t paying attention.” I said. For about another minute or two we stood there in complete and awkward silence, until the blue-eyed boy spoke up

“Well, I should get going. I hope to see you around.” The boy said

“Me too.” We waved to each other, as he walk off towards the school building.

I waved back at him as I watched him entered the building. “Oi, Y/N.” I heard someone yell. I turned to see Iwaizumi walking towards me, with my brother being dragged behind him.

“Iwaizumi-san. Nii-chan.” I exclaimed as I ran over to them. “Nii-chan, do you have money. I need food.” I reached my hand out waiting for him to give me cash.

“What! You have your own money.” He said readjusting his shirts collar.

“Actually, no. I didn’t bring it.” I shrugged “I'm on a diet, so I wasn’t going to eat, but I didn’t eat much this morning so I'm hungry. Now hand over the money.”

“Hey that’s your own fault.” He said as he puffed his cheeks like an angry child.

Well to be fair, he basically has the mindset of one. “But Nii-chan. I'm hungry.” I whined and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

“That’s not going to work.” He said. I huffed and kicked him in the shin. “You little brat. That hurt.”

I stuck my tongue out at him, only to earn a laugh by Iwaizumi. “You guys are too funny.” He said as he pulled out his wallet. “Here Y/N. Go buy yourself some lunch.” He handed me 2000¥ ($20).

“Thank you Iwaizumi-san.” I hugged him, then looked at my brother and he just glared at me.

“Y/N, before you run off, I need to talk to you about something.” Toru said

“what is it?” I asked him as I put the cash into my pocket.

“Volleyball.”

“Volleyball?” I looked at him confused. Why the heck would he use one word.

“Yes volleyball. I was wondering if you would want to be our teams manager.”

“Why the hell would I want to do that. Unlike you Nii-chan, I still do photo shoots on the weekdays.” I said

“come on Y/N. I know your schedule. Your shoots don’t start until 6:30pm, and club only runs until 5:30pm. So consider it.” He pleaded.

God I hate when my brother does this shit. Its like he’s trying to guilt trip me. “Fine. But you have to pay me 4000¥($40) per practice.” I told him. He looked at me like I just said the most ridiculous thing in the world. I knew he didn’t want to pay me, but at the same time he knew that I wouldn’t agree unless I got what I wanted. “What? I could be doing way better things than watching you play volleyball for two hours.”

“Come Oikawa, just agree. We need a manager, and I rather not have it be one of your fan girls.” Iwaizumi sighed. “That’s why I suggested we ask Y/N before we put out the application.”

“But Iwa-chan. She’s being unreasonable.” Toru whined. “She already gets paid for those photo shoots, and movies we do.”

“Like I said, Nii-chan. I could be doing way better things than watching and taking notes on volleyball.” I told him.

Toru looked back at Iwaizumi, then back at me then back at him. Toru groaned before agreeing to my terms. “Fine. I’ll pay you the 4000¥($40).”

“Great. When do I start.” I asked them. Honestly I thought I sounded like some business professional making a deal with some company.

“Wednesday is our first day. That’s when we meet everyone who’s joining the club.” Iwaizumi said as he pulled out his phone to look at his calendar. “I’ll send you the information later today.”

“Sounds great.”

“Anyway, Y/N. Go get something to eat, and we’ll see you after school.” Iwaizumi said as he walked off and my brother walking after him.

I waved to them as they turned the corner to the school building. “Volleyball. What an interesting turn of events.” I said to myself.


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet Kageyama, and find out he's in your class. You quickly become friends with him, but when Toru heard of your new found friend. He's not pleased that it's a boy.

After I parted ways with Toru and Iwaizumi, I headed to the cafeteria, to get lunch. I had decided on a yakisoba bun, instead of a salad. I mean I have to treat myself every once in a while.

As I was about to enter my class, I bumped into someone yet again. “Why does this keep happening to me.” I mumbled.

“Oh, it’s you again.”

I looked up to see that same boy I bumped into earlier. “Oh, hi …” I didn’t exactly know his name so I couldn’t really address him.

“Oh, Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio.” He said

“Right, it’s nice to meet you.” I said with a laugh “Oh, I'm Oikawa. Oikawa Y/N. But please call me Y/N.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Y/N. Is this your class?”

“Yes, it is. Are you in this class as well?”

“In the matter of fact, I am. But I don’t remember seeing you earlier though.”

“That’s was probably because I was surrounded by people.” I laughed sheepishly.

I don’t know why I was so nervous around this boy. What was it about him that made me so nervous? Was it because he was the one person who didn’t surround me?

The ball rang a moment later signaling lunch had ended. I looked down at my yakisoba bun and sighed defeatedly. ‘Guess I won’t get to eat after all. What a waste.’

“Oh, I'm sorry. You didn’t get to eat your lunch because of me.” Kageyama apologized

“It’s okay. I'm on a diet anyway.” I said.

“Let me make it up to you.” He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. “Here’s my number. Text me sometime, and I’ll take you out to eat or to have some fun.”

I took the paper and looked up at him. Was he asking me out? “T-Thanks. I’ll definitely text you.”

“Great. Well, I guess it’s time for class.” Kageyama moved out of the doorway and let me in, then made his way to his seat. Which was right next to mine.

‘How come I didn’t see him earlier?’ I thought as I sat in my seat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once the teacher was done with announcements the bell rang. ‘Thank goodness. Now I can go home and sleep before my photoshoot.’ I thought as I packed my school bag

“Hey Y/N.” I looked up to see Kageyama standing in front of me.

“Hello Kageyama-kun.”

“Do you want to walk home together?” He asked with a small smile

“Sure. That would be nice.” I stood up from my seat and made my way to the doors with Kageyama following behind.

We made light conversation on the way out of the school. And I could feel the stares we were getting.

“Y/N-chan~.” I heard from behind me. And just my luck. It was my idiot brother

“Nii-chan. I didn’t expect to see you here.” I said with a nervous laugh.

“Y/N.” Toru took a deep breath and grabbed my shoulders “I’M LITERALLY TWO YEARS OLDER THAN YOU, AND YOU SAW ME EARLIER AT LUNCH.”

“I think I would recall if I saw you.” I said looking back at Kageyama who was just standing there.

“Let go of her Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said as he made his way over to us.

“But Iwa-chan, she has a boy with her. I must know who he is.” Toru said pulling me into a hug

“Nii-chan.” I looked up at him really pissed. “Let. Me. Go. NOW!”

Toru finally let go of me. “But Y/N. I must know who this boy is that you were walking with.” He pointed at Kageyama, who was still standing there in shock.

“Nii-chan, this is Kageyama.” I grabbed Kageyama’s hand and pulled him to my side. “Kageyama, this is Oikawa Toru. My older brother.” I said with a sigh “And this is Iwaizumi-san. My brothers friend.”

“It’s nice to meet you Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san.” Kageyama said with a bow.

“It’s nice to meet you as well Kageyama-kun.” Iwaizumi said. “Be sure to take care if Y/N, alright.”

Okay, that was uncalled for. “Iwa-chan. I am not handing my dearest little sister over to some boy we just met. No way.” I looked over at Kageyama and he looked like he was very uncomfortable with this situation.

“Well, first off Nii-chan. That’s not up to you. And besides me and Kageyama are just friends, right?” I looked over the Kageyama, with a smile.

“Y-yes. That’s right. We are just friends.” He said. “Um, anyway I should be getting home. Text me later, and we can figure out where to go.”

“Okay, will do. See you tomorrow Kageyama-kun.” I waved at him as he left the school. I turned to my brother, ready to beat the shit out of him. “WHAT THE HELL TORU!”

“What did I do?” He asked all defensibly

“You made Kageyama-kun, uncomfortable. We were supposed to walk together, and you scared him off.”

“Y/N I wasn’t trying to make him uncomfortable.”

“First you tell me to make friends, and when I do you scare them off.”

“I meant with girls. Not boys.”

“Toru, I got surrounded by girls because of you. All of them saying that they want to meet you, and that I should introduce you. They didn’t want to be my friends.” I felt tears start to form in my eyes from how frustrated I was. “So, when Kageyama-kun talked to me, it felt nice. Because he wanted to be my friend for me, and not because of you.”

“Y/N I'm sorry” Toru apologized

“No, I don’t want to hear it. Urgh. I hate you Toru.” I stormed out of the school, leaving both boys behind.

“Y/N, wait.” I heard Iwaizumi say.

I didn’t listen to what they had to say. I just kept walking, until it turned into a run. When I reached our penthouse building, I ran inside, tears streaming down my face.

I entered our house and kicked off my shoes. I ran up the stairs to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I jumped on my bed and buried myself under my blankets. “Stupid Nii-chan. I never want to go back.”

I then remembered the piece of paper Kageyama gave me with his number on it. I unburied my head from my blanket and grabbed my bag and pulled out the paper.

I put in the number, and pressed call.


End file.
